everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a randomly-occurring event that was implemented on January 12, 2011. When a player collects a Coin or a Blue Coin, there is a small chance of it being a magic coin. If a magic coin is collected, a message will appear in the Chat and the player will get a pop-up message stating what the player earned. Basic Information Here is some basic information on how Magic can affect you. Magic coins do not have distinct appearances. Magic coins appear randomly. A message displays informing you that you have found a magic coin. You may get only one magic coin in a single world session. There are 3 types of magic coins, rewarding Energy, special smileys, and special blocks respectively. Coins reward smileys, and Blue Coins rewards blocks. However, both can reward Energy. Only a few are allowed per world session at most. Rewards Collecting a magic coin can bring one of several rewards. Energy If a magic coin rewards Energy, it can reward any of the following in any order: Player will receive a +1 Max Energy coin. Player will receive a +2 Max Energy coin. Player will receive a +5 Max Energy coin. Player will receive a +10 Max Energy coin and an Energy Refill. Player will receive a +15 Max Energy coin and an Energy Refill. Player will receive a +30 Max Energy coin and an Energy Refill. Smileys If a magic coin rewards a smiley, it will reward the following in the respective order: Player will receive the Wizard smiley. file:023_wizard.png Player will receive the Fire Wizard smiley. file:033_firewizard.png Player will receive the Witch smiley. file:042_witch.png Player will receive the Dark Wizard smiley. file:095_darkwizard.png Player will receive the Light Wizard smiley. file:123_light_wizard.png Blocks If a magic coin rewards a block, it will reward the following in the respective order: Player will receive the green block. Player will receive the purple block. Player will receive the orange block. Player will receive the blue block. Player will receive the red block. Player will receive the cyan block. Player will receive the black block. Obtaining Magic Magic can be obtained by normal play, however there are factors that can reduce the likeliness of finding magic. The magic algorithm depends on key inputs. You'll have the most luck playing through normal worlds without too many coins. Coin Farm Levels do not provide any magic. Worlds with too many coins have reduced chances of magic. When a level has ~500 coins, the world won't have any magic chances. You'll have higher chances of magic with the less people there are in a level. Try playing worlds without anyone in them. Once someone gets magic in a world, the chances of anyone else getting magic for that world session are extremely low. Glitches The magic system had its fair share of screw-ups. Major ones are listed below. 2011 Due to a glitch, magic coins had a one in a trillion chance to be found (1/1,000,000,000,000). However, updates made chances much higher. 2015 The magic algorithm was broken for a day, and magic coins were EXTREMELY common, players earned up to 400 max energy that day, and this was known as the 2015 magic rush.